Naxxramas
thumb|Naxxramasthumb|All sorts of new undead monstrosities roam the halls of Naxxramas... ---- Floating above the Plaguelands, the necropolis known as Naxxramas serves as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. Horrors of the past and new terrors yet to be unleashed are gathering inside the necropolis as the Lich King's servants prepare their assault. Soon the Scourge will march again... NOTE: Naxxramas is opened as part of The Scourge Invasion world event. ---- =General= *'Level:' 60+ *'# of Players:' 40 *'Location:' Raid instance located above the ruined city of Stratholme in Eastern Plaguelands *'Abbreviation:' Naxx * Released: Added in Patch 1.11 ---- History An ancient Nerubian ziggurat, Naxxramas was torn free from the ground by agents of the Lich King to serve as Kel'Thuzad's base of operations as he spread the plague throughout Lordaeron. Due to Kel'Thuzad fighting a war against: * Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion, who still seek revenge for the Lich King's treachery, * the Scarlet Crusade and their demon puppet-masters, * the Argent Dawn, * the Forsaken, who are stealing ghouls to transform into independent, sentient soldiers, and * the humans of the Alliance intent on avenging the dead of Lordaeron. as well as constant incursions of adventurers from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis, his forces have been severely taxed to maintain the security of his necropolis. But soon the gates of Naxxramas will open, and Kel'Thuzad's new forces will be poised to sweep away all opposition to the Scourge. Road to Damnation Blizzard has posted a short backstory to Naxxramas on the official site: Road to Damnation = Gaining Entry = To enter Naxxramas, you must become attuned (which you do so through the Argent Dawn) and then enter a teleporting spire in the Eastern Plaguelands. Although there is a green raid entrance deep inside Stratholme, as of 1.11 it is still blocked off by a gate. The requirements for attuning to Naxxramas will depend on your reputation with the Argent Dawn: At Honored, the following is required: *60 Gold *1 Righteous Orb *2 Nexus Crystals *5 Arcane Crystals At Revered: *30 Gold *2 Arcane Crystals *1 Nexus Crystal Attunement at Exalted is free of charge. Nax. attunement information resources: WoWWalkthrough What About PP Curse gaming =Resistance: Frost, Shadow, and Nature= According to the information from the PTR (public test realm), the beginning parts of 3 of the 4 wings (plague, spider, and abomination) are in fact rich in Nature damage. This is good news for players who built up their Nature Resist gear in Ahn'Qiraj. Players will very likely need a lot of Frost resistance to fight the final bosses in Naxxramas. Kel'Thuzad is a lich, and all liches use a lot of powerful Frost spells. One boss in particular, a frostwyrm called Sapphiron, is confirmed to be Frost based. Frost Resist gear has proven to be rather scarce thus far, so it will be difficult to gear up for these fights. It is rumoured that new armor recipes for frost resistance gear will become available for purchase from the Argent Dawn and the Hydraxxian Waterlords. Shadow should be the third major resistance required. Scourge Death Knights and Necromancers use powerful Shadow magic, and it is likely that Kel'Thuzad will have Shadow spells as well. Shadow Resist gear can be found scattered throughout various instances, so this shouldn't be a problem. = Dungeon Information = thumb|The Necropolis model (that will apparently be visible from the Plaguelands) has been in the game files for several months now. thumb|Naxxramas map with bosses locations. thumb|Naxxramas map with yards distance 10-100, released under GPL. Structure Naxxramas is structure like a giant wheel. Players enter at the centre of the Necropolis, and then choose 1 of 4 wings to progress through: * Plague Wing - This wing is likely Nature Resist intensive, as players will have to deal with various Diseases. Creatures known to populate this wing include bats, gargoyles, bog beasts, slimes, and ghouls. The final boss is Loatheb, some sort of fungal monster. * Spider Wing - This wing is also likely Nature Resist intensive, filled with nasty spider poisons. Players will, of course, deal with loads of spiders, as well as crypt fiends. The final boss is Maexxna, the giant spider. * Abomination Wing - This wing is filled with abominations, of course. It is likely to be the most physically intensive wings, as abominations are known to hit rather hard. The slimes there deal heavy nature damage too. The final boss is the Frankenstein-esque Thaddius. * Death Knight Wing - This wing is loaded with Death Knights, known for their combination of powerful Shadow magic and raw melee skills. The final bosses are the Four Horsemen. Once the final bosses of the 4 wings are defeated, players will gain access to the final "wing" of Naxxramas, in which they will encounter the frost wyrm Sapphiron, and the lich Kel'Thuzad. Progress From the recent information discovered, each boss will drop different quest items for Tier 3 sets (you can see it in the boss section below). Based on the importance of each piece of the armors, seems from easiest to hardest should be: Spider Wing << Abnomination Wing = Plague Wing < DeathKnight Wing. From some information available at them moment it seems you have to thaw runes, much like you douse flames in Molten Core, to be able to gain access to the Final Chamber. You have to beat the last boss in each wing to progress up the tower. Once you beat all four wings, you get a chance to fight Sapphiron. After you beat Sapphiron you unlock the top where you can fight Kel'Thuzhad. Map * A map from BlizzCon how Naxxramas looks like: Necropolis Naxxramas instance * Map for Atlas: Here * Large size map: Here * Map for Sapphiron and Kel'Thuzad: Here = Encounters = Monsters Abomination Wing * Bile Retcher * Embalming Slime * Patchwork Golem * Sewage Slime * Stitched Spewer * Living Monstrosity * Mad Scientist * Surgical Assistant Deathknight Wing * Bony Construct * Dark Touched Warrior * Death Lord * Deathknight * Deathknight Captain * Deathknight Cavalier * Doom Touched Warrior * Necro Knight * Risen Deathknight * Shade of Naxxramas * Skeletal Smith * Skeletal Steed * Unholy Swords Plague Wing * Frenzied Bat * Infectious Ghoul * Plague Slime * Stoneskin Gargoyle Spider Wing * Carrion Spinner * Crypt Stalker * Dread Creeper * Infectious Skitterer * Necro Stalker * Tomb Horror * Venom Stalker (Unsorted) Bosses In the preferences are the Tier 3 armor part the boss drops quest item for (Source : WoWwalkthrough) * Abomination Wing ** Patchwerk (Feet) ** Grobbulus (Feet) ** Gluth (Shoulder/Belt/Wrist) ** Thaddius (Headx2) *** Eugen (Unique named non boss monster) *** Stalagg (Unique named non boss monster) * Deathknight Wing ** Instructor Razuvious (Shoulder) ** Gothik the Harvester (Shoulder) ** The Four Horsemen: (Chestx2) *** Highlord Mograine *** Thane Korthazz *** Lady Blaumeux *** Sir Zeliek * Plague Wing ** Noth The Plaguebringer (Belt) ** Heigan the Unclean (Belt) ** Loatheb (Leggingx2) * Spider Wing ** Anub'Rekhan (Wrist) ** Grand Widow Faerlina (Wrist) ** Maexxna (Handx2) * Frostwyrm Room ** Sapphiron (Drops materials for AD shoulder enchantings) * '''Kel'Thuzad Chamber ** Kel'Thuzad (Ringx2) = Loot = Naxxramas will include the Tier 3 raid set. List of all Naxxramas items drop on PTR, can be found here on WoWWalkthrough Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Eastern Plaguelands Category:Instances Category:Added content